


Asgardian Rope Trick

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Tales from the Communal Kitchen (the ex-assassins files) [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Teasing, asgardian tech is cheating somehow, but it lets us write glorious smut, rope suspension (partial), so we're going to go with it, thor is going to give them so much shit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky’s always happy to help Tony with his experiments, but some experiments are more fun than others. This is shaping up to be one of the best.





	Asgardian Rope Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: _Hey T! Was looking at your WinterIron prompts fic's description on AO3 and suddenly had "strappado" flash in my mind. AND some really lewd imagery of Buck with a bound cock, pretty red ropes coming from the ceiling, holding him at an angle, sweating, blushing as Tony stands in front of him and stroking himself up and down very slowly, verbalizing all his sensations, but not letting Bucky take him in his mouth, just making him beg. I have absolutely no idea why._
> 
> A/N 1: Just admit it, Nonny… you know EXACTLY why you asked for this.
> 
> A/N 2: We know you said “strappado” but that’s obviously a pretty uncomfortable position and Tony likes Bucky’s suffering to be a little more... focused. Hope you don’t mind -- [something like this](http://www.mastertim.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/10891743_334118623445918_6264543467156488844_n.jpg) is what we’ve got in mind for Bucky instead.
> 
> And if any of our artist friends feel at all inspired by this and wanted to share their talents... we would be BEYOND thrilled...

Tony came into the gym with a duffel slung over his shoulder, which was not unusual, but he headed straight for Bucky instead of toward the locker room to change, which was... well, not entirely out of the question, but it had been a quiet day so far. “Hey, babe! Got a minute?”

Bucky, who was doing push-ups (one-handed, with his right arm, because Steve constantly complained that using his left was cheating, like somehow Steve’s dose of the serum was perfectly legit in whatever set of rules he had going on in his patriotic head), pushed up one last time and then jumped to his feet. “For you?” He batted his eyelashes. “I usually have several. What’s up?”

“I need you to be all soldier-y and strong and do a stress test for me,” Tony said. He dropped his bag on the weight-lifting bench and unzipped it. What he pulled out was a coil of rope, about finger-width thick, a shimmery red.

“Sure,” Bucky said, taking the rope. He hefted it. “Light-weight stuff, babe. You want it in half, or just tear an end off?” He fingered it, using his right hand, then left.

“Dealer’s choice.” Tony had his science face on, anticipatory and eager to learn something.

It was one of those side effects of living with an inventor. Bucky got handed an awful lot of weird requests. Try this on, see if you can bend that. Is that colder than normal, after two days?

Bucky wrapped the rope around his right wrist, anchored it in his palm, then grabbed a foot or so down. He sent a lockdown command through the arm as his metal fingers closed over the fiber and pulled.

The average human could pull a rope, at the right angle, with a force of about three to four hundred pounds. Bucky, just with his right arm, could pull more than ten times that. His metal arm... Well, there were reasons he’d never been captured as the Winter Soldier.

He didn’t put his full strength into it, not at first. Fiberlash wasn’t fun, even with enhanced healing. He’d often exploded things, tearing them. Fabric, steel plating. He’d once managed to rip a hole in a spaceship’s plating. (Don’t ask. Weird mission.) This… didn’t give.

Bucky blinked, ratcheted up the arm’s torque. Put some effort into it. Sweat gathered at the back of his neck. “What th’ hell is this stuff?”

Tony grinned and bounced excitedly on his toes. “Magic,” he said, eyes sparkling, which probably meant he didn’t want to compromise the experiment by giving away too much information. Or, given some of the folks they knew, maybe it actually _was_ magic. “Any give at all?” Tony asked.

“A little,” Bucky said. “I mean, I ain’t gonna break it like this.” He heaved a huge breath and released his grip and wiped a sheen of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Little stretchy, though. Not much. Maybe a centimeter per meter.” That was one of the benefits of the upgraded arm Tony had made for him; there was a lot more data. The first few months had been a bit screwy while he tried to deal with the excess data, but in a fight? It was _amazing_.

“Oh, wow,” Tony breathed. “That’s perfect. That’s... Oh, I’m gonna owe Thor _big_ for this.” He caught up the end of the rope and fingered it, testing, then nodded. “Asgardian make,” he told Bucky. “A gift. I like the color, don’t you?”

Bucky hadn’t really thought about the color. The strands were dark red, several shades down the spectrum from Tony’s normal hot-rod red (which was Bucky’s favorite color for reasons that were probably obvious, not that he would have copped to it) with strands of deep silver that gave the rope its shimmer. “It’s certainly noticeable. Didja mean _actually_ magic? I thought Asgard shit was tech, just high-end tech.” Tony was entirely too gleeful about it, too. Usually he was very suspicious of magic.

“Any sufficiently advanced technology, blah blah blah,” Tony said, waving a hand dismissively. “But I figure, given all the things we’ve tried, any rope capable of actually holding you has got to be at least half-magic.”

Bucky swallowed around a sudden choked breath that got his voice several degrees higher. “Excuse me, what?”

Tony smirked, and pulled on the rope where it was still wrapped around Bucky’s wrist, tugging him a little closer. “I think it would look stunning against your skin.”

Bucky recognized that look and his heart was suddenly thundering in his ears. “Yeah?” He glanced down at the rope, neatly wound over his forearm. Oh. OH. “Wait --” his voice came out a little strangled. “You got this from _Thor_? What… what did you tell him you wanted it for?” That last bit was almost a squeak and the back of his neck heated.

“Oh, buttercup,” Tony said, and shook his head sadly. “I said to Thor, ‘Hey, do you think Asgardian rope would be able to stand up to super-soldier strength?’ and you think he somehow _didn’t_ immediately figure out what I wanted it for?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Bucky protested, feeling his cheeks heat, too. “Oh _my god_.” Obviously their Tower-mates were aware that Bucky and Tony had sex; they’d never been very subtle about it, even before they got married. But… specifics? Jesus, Mary, and _Joseph_. You would think, after a couple years of being together, Bucky would get used to the idea that Tony was utterly shameless. But he really, really was not. He flushed harder, although it wasn’t _entirely_ embarrassment.

Tony looked altogether too pleased; it was no kind of secret at all that Tony loved making Bucky blush. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want to play with the rope?” he asked coyly. He let the rope drag through his fingers, slow and sensual.

“Didn’t say _that_ ,” Bucky said. He used his grip on the rope to pull Tony closer until there was no space between them at all. He dipped his head and claimed Tony’s mouth for a quick kiss, hot, slick, possessive, before pulling away. “Did you have something in mind?”

Tony glanced at the bag, then hummed. “We’ve got enough robe for some very pretty shibari patterns,” he suggested.

 _Ohgod_. Bucky had patterned Tony’s skin with ropes a few times and it had been so achingly beautiful that it made his chest hurt. They’d experimented with various methods of holding Bucky down, but in the end, most of the time, they still relied on Bucky’s self-restraint. Which was notoriously poor. He was particularly hard on rope; it wasn’t even _intentional_ most of the time. But when Bucky was exercising control over his muscles to keep from ripping free, he was also not giving himself over, completely. Which he’d always, _always_ wanted to do for Tony.

Bucky stared down at the rope again, then at Tony. “When?”

“I don’t have anything pressing going on for the rest of the evening,” Tony suggested, a knowing smile teasing around the corners of his mouth.

Bucky kissed that smile off Tony’s face until he has gasping, then said, soft in Tony’s ear. “I’ll meet you upstairs. Fastest. Shower. Ever.”

***

Tony laid out the ropes carefully, double and triple-checking to make sure they weren’t twisted or tangled. Partly because it was hard to stop _touching_ them; he might not have noticed the slightly “off” feel of them if he hadn’t known they were of Asgardian manufacture, but once he’d noticed it, he couldn’t _stop_. They were silky-smooth, and just a little warmer than they ought to have been.

He probably _could_ cut through them with ordinary Earth steel, but it would take a while; more exacting experiments would have to wait. Thor had given him a short knife, bladed only on one side, that would replace the usual safety scissors.

Tony set up the frame and considered its configuration. He stepped back, considering what he wanted to do and running lightning calculations -- stress points, balance, maneuverability -- and adjusting the supports until he was satisfied.

Bucky came in the room, slow, almost hesitant. He was wearing only his sweatpants, hair still damp and curling around his neck from his shower. He watched Tony with interest for a few minutes, then cocked a hip and leaned against the wall. “You still fiddlin’?” There was a certain insouciant hitch to his voice, just enough to let Tony know he was feeling what he called ‘in high spirits’ and what Tony usually thought of as _bratty_. In the mood for a little bit of assertion.

Which meant that Bucky wanted to give the rope a workout. Oh, this was going to be _fun_. “Well, you know me; I’m not that good at _still_ ,” Tony said. He let his gaze meander slowly from toe to top, taking his time to appreciate his husband’s gorgeous body. “Strip.”

Bucky flicked open the drawstring on his sweats, pushed them down his hips and folded them up, laying them on the table. “That was easy.” He grinned, then stretched, arching his back and stretching his arms over his head, cracking his spine.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “You going to behave, or do I need to put you on your knees first?”

“Didn’t know if you were ready…. Sir,” Bucky said. He flicked his eyes at the lines of rope. If Tony hadn’t been watching so close, he might have missed the faint shiver before Bucky dug up that smirk again. “Didn’t want to rush you.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully and stepped closer, slipping his fingers into Bucky’s hair. He leaned in until he was a hair’s breadth from a kiss, then tightened his grip to pull Bucky’s head back. “They can be ropes, or we could try it as a whip,” he observed. “Your decision; just keep on being a brat if that’s how you want things to go.” He made it sound cold and stern, but Bucky would know it for thinly-disguised solicitousness: was Bucky on-edge enough to need some pain at the start, to help get grounded and focused?

Bucky resisted the pull for a moment, then let his head fall back. “No, sir,” he said, soft, “unless you think I need it.”

“That’s better,” Tony said, and rewarded him with a kiss. “Come on, up on the platform.”

The problem with super soldiers was that they were, inevitably, show-offs. Bucky used one of his fancier parkour moves, shifting like water, graceful and easy, and ended up on the platform on his knees in a single motion. “Yes, sir,” he said.

Tony pretended not to be impressed, even though he knew for a fact that Bucky would be able to hear the sudden increase in his heartrate. “Such a brat,” he chided. He checked Bucky’s position, measuring in his head, then picked up the first length of rope, sliding it through his fingers. “Safewords, baby.”

Bucky ran through his colors and the gestures that went with them, then added, “Pretty green right now, sir.” He chewed his lip and gazed at Tony from under lowered lashes.

“Good. Tell me if it starts to change; I know this is a little different for you.” Tony kissed him again, savoring the heat, the needy hunger of it. Just as he pulled away he slipped the rope around Bucky’s neck, letting it hang loose down the front while he checked the lengths.

One last spool of calculations, and then Tony went to work: a careful flat twist straight down Bucky’s torso, with a binding pattern weaving through it that fixed his arms to his sides. Tony paused at the elbow for a circulation check, and again as he reached the abdomen and wrists. “Check in for me, sweetheart.” He reached for another coil of rope, but didn’t unwind it yet.

Bucky flicked his eyes up. His gaze was laser focused. “I’m good, sir,” he said. “Lotta practice, staying very, very still.” There was a twitch of a grin at the end of that. “Green,” he added, before Tony could remind him.

Tony nodded. “Thank you.” He resumed his patterns, a careful wrap dropping on either side of Bucky’s cock and pulling up into his crack, then sweeping up his back to form the basis for a pattern of diamonds there. He checked the security of those knots, then went back to tie Bucky’s legs to the frame, mostly to keep him still rather than for the decor, but the simple ladder progression looked stunning, anyway.

When he’d finished that, he picked up another rope, slimmer than the others, and wove it in, crossing to the front and tying it oh-so-carefully up Bucky’s dick, making each loop firm but not too tight, and setting the curve of a knot right onto Bucky’s slit, like a ruby resting in a jewel setting.

Tony stepped back to admire his handiwork. “God, look at you,” he breathed. “That’s even more beautiful than I imagined. Almost done with the tying; how you doing?”

Bucky was breathing a little harder than normal, eyes wide and dark. He licked his lips, then, “Sir, can… can you jus’... please, just touch me, a bit. I’m still green, I think. Just. Need a little contact.”

“Of course, sweetheart, whatever you need.” Tony stepped in quickly, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands and bending for a kiss. He stroked down Bucky’s arms and back, petting through the gaps in the rope. “Can hardly keep my hands off you anyway,” he said, half-amused at his own hunger to touch. “Okay? Or do you want out?”

“No, you’re good, I’m good, I just… jus’ get a little needy, sir,” Bucky said. His throat went red and the blush clawed its way both up and down his body until his chest was splotchy with it and his cheeks were flushed. “Feels safer, when you’re here with me.”

“I’m right here,” Tony agreed. “Not going anywhere.” He dropped another light kiss on Bucky’s lips. “One more thing I want to try with this, if you think you’re up for it.”

Bucky flicked his tongue out, brushed lightly over Tony’s lip in not-so-subtle encouragement. “I’m green, sir.” He took a deeper breath, let it out slow. “Want you to be happy with me.”

“Oh, baby, of course I’m happy with you. You’re being so good for me, trying to hard and looking so gorgeous -- what’s not to be happy with, hm?” Tony smiled and picked up the last rope, and climbed into the platform to anchor it to the frame. He kept one foot pressed against Bucky’s calf, a point of touch, and let himself mutter a little under his breath as he fixed the knots and pulled to test them.

Then he took the loose ends of the robe and wove them into the pattern high on Bucky’s back, across his shoulderblades. “All right,” he said, stepping down, back around to Bucky’s front. “It’s okay if you don’t like this, one hundred percent good, all right?” He came in close, to provide support, and then gently tipped Bucky forward, until the shift of balance meant he was hanging in the ropes, letting them take all the weight. It wasn’t a full suspension -- Bucky’s legs were still on the platform -- but it might as well have been, with his arms held immobile and his weight so far forward.

Tony kept his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “Color for this, honey? Don’t push it too much.”

Bucky took a few deep breaths, shaky and unsteady. “Gimme… gimme a sec, sir,” he said. “I ain’t… I ain’t frontin’ it, sir, just. It’s weird. Little bit. Okay… okay…” He was panting for breath, then looked up and locked gazes with Tony, letting Tony’s expressions calm him until he steadied out again. “I’m good, sir. Green.”

Tony let out a breath. “God, you’re so good for me,” he sighed. “Love you so much.”

Carefully, Tony let go of Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky didn’t so much as sway in the net, but Tony kept a close watch on his face to be sure he wasn’t going to have trouble without that touch to ground him. “ _So_ good,” Tony said again, watching Bucky’s wide eyes. “And god, so fucking gorgeous like this. I’ll show you later, you’ll like it, I think.” He straightened, which -- sometimes, being a genius was just downright fun -- put Bucky’s head exactly level with Tony’s groin. “Huh. Look at that.”

Bucky shivered, glanced up. “Yeah, I’m lookin’,” he said. That glint was back in his eyes, little bit cheeky brat, little bit aroused.

“Like what you see?” Tony slipped his thumb under the waistband of his pants and tugged down a little just enough to show his hipbone, teasing.

“Always do,” Bucky said, fervently. “Cept there’s all those clothes in the way.” He chewed his bottom lip for a moment, eyes watching the movement of Tony’s hands with eager hunger. He shivered, then added, “sir.”

“That’s true, I should definitely do something about that,” Tony agreed. He stripped casually, not hurrying, not particularly lingering, though it was a relief to free his cock from the confines of his pants. “Yeah, that’s definitely better. Still enjoying the sights, baby?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Bucky managed. “So pretty, I… _god._ ” He didn’t quite struggle, but his biceps bulged a little bit as he flexed, only a tiny amount, but the servos in his left arm whined, giving him away. Bucky’s cock, which had been flagging a bit during the long tie-down and lift, stirred against his lower belly.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few strokes. “Oh, yeah, that’s nice,” he said. “What do you think?”

***

There was always, _always_ , that moment in their play when Bucky had to fight his instincts. Decades of training, conditioning, and just damn self-preservation. Even Hydra hadn’t been able to stamp that part out of him, not entirely, although he was smart enough to know he’d been sent to his death on his last mission.

His instincts were damned good, finely honed. And being bound down activated them; he had to work hard to separate the human part of himself from those animal instincts.

Sometimes he couldn’t, and he’d have to code out and let Tony bring him back to himself while he shivered and panicked.

Other times, he unleashed those fears with an internal cry of joy, and opened his eyes fully human, albeit, a human who belonged, heart and soul, to Tony Stark. But that was okay, because Tony belonged to him, too, just as utterly.

This time was a little different. He was putting trust in two different things; Tony, and Thor’s damn magic rope. His flush crawled again at the thought. He absolutely did not trust Thor not to fuckin’ ask him about it later. Probably at dinner. In front of Steve, who would turn brick red, and Jessica Jones, who would laugh and ask to borrow the rope.

He didn’t fight the momentary embarrassment; Tony loved it when he blushed. And right now, being what _Tony_ wanted, doing what Tony _needed_ , that was the whole point.

The ropes were damn strong; the data feedback from his arm was chirping in mild alarm, giving breaking strain estimations. And he knew from experience that the framework wasn’t going to snap and send him face first into the floor. Not, really, that it would matter long term if it did; a broken nose wasn’t that big of a deal, except Tony would feel bad.

He tested the rope’s hold, flexing his muscles, seeking a weak spot. There weren’t any. Bucky closed his eyes for a moment; when he opened them again, Tony was right in front of him. Bucky traced the outline of Tony’s erection with his gaze. Analysis and previous experience suggested that Bucky was about to get his throat royally fucked. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, anticipation growing until his own cock was swollen with it, throbbing.

“I think you’re gorgeous, sir,” Bucky said, letting his gaze flick up to read Tony’s face. The expression there was… almost too smug. A thread of need wound around Bucky’s spine.

“Well, that’s not news,” Tony chuckled warmly. “Not half as gorgeous as you are, wrapped up like the best Christmas present ever. We’re going to have so much fun with this, I can tell.” The whole time he talked, he was stroking himself, slow and easy, thumb playing over the ridges of the head. “Mmm, yeah... Looking forward to that mouth of yours.”

Bucky couldn’t drag his gaze away from the slick, steady motions of Tony’s hand, long fingers playing over his shaft, dancing over the crown. Bucky licked his lower lip, swallowed. “Yeah,” he managed. “I c’n see that, sir.” A shiny bead of precome formed on Tony’s slit and Bucky’s mouth flooded with sudden need. A shivering twist knotted his gut for a second and then loosened. “I’m green for that.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Tony said, and oh, _damn_ , that slightly breathless hitch in his voice was going to be the death of him. “Love the way that feels,” Tony continued. “The way your lips drag--” His hand mimicked the motion, pulling slowly down and back up. “--and the slide of your tongue...” Tony’s thumb rolled over the head, smearing that drop, and he groaned a little.

The servos in his arm whined. He stretched the fingers in both hands, practically the only movement he had. “I…” Tony’s hand didn’t stop what it was doing, and he was just out of reach, less than ten centimeters, but there wasn’t that much give in the rope. “Tony, sir,” Bucky attempted, coy and bordering on the edge of subservient. “I can do that for you.”

“I know you can, baby,” Tony said. “You’re so good at it.” But he didn’t come any closer, didn’t stop touching himself. “You’re perfect. Just a hint of pressure, right _there_ \-- ah! Yeah... --and then a nice slow slide...”

Bucky’s thighs clenched, want growing into desire into need. His dick swelled, harder, and the pressure of the rope circled ‘round just under the head teased his skin. It ached, but in the best way. Oh, god. Tony had built up an endurance over the years, keeping pace with a super soldier. Was that the game, this time? The way Tony moved, obviously in no hurry, teasing and tempting... _Shit_. “Ohgod.”  

“You said it, honey,” Tony purred. “Oh, _god_ , that’s nice. Look at you there, waiting and helpless and wanting it... and you don’t even know if I’m going to give it to you, do you? I might just come on you and leave you to wait a little longer, keep you tied up to use whenever I want. However I want.”

Bucky absolutely could not contain the strangled groan that came out of his mouth, past clenched teeth. Wait, not at all? Tony was going to make him watch the whole thing? He shivered; his metal fingers twitched, the smaller gears and servos humming softly. He found himself rubbing the fingers on his right hand together, the nerves there more sensitive than normal, the only motion his body was allowed. He had a brief image of Tony going off like a bottle rocket, Bucky’s hand or mouth absolutely nowhere involved and he groaned again.

“It’s an interesting thought, isn’t it?” Tony continued. “A nice little fantasy, there, keeping you tied up for me. I could fuck your mouth whenever I wanted. Or your ass. Or just look at you like the beautiful creature you are and spank off on it. I’m kind of enjoying that idea, I have to admit.” His hand moved a little faster, just barely, just enough to drag a rough moan out of his throat.

Bucky licked his lips. “You could, sir,” he said. _Wish you_ would _._ That was going to come out petulant and needy and he bit down on it. “I c’n do that for you,” he offered again. “Lick you all over, suck you down. You’d like it. _Love_ it. I’d be so good for you, so good _to_ you.”

“You’re already being good for me, baby,” Tony said. “So good, just like that. You don’t have to do anything else for me.” He rolled his hand over the head of his cock, smearing more precome, and pulled it back down with a stuttered sigh.

“Want to,” Bucky whined; that sigh was going to _kill_ him. The crown of Tony’s prick was dark, shiny, and Bucky ached to have it in his mouth, the slick skin under his tongue. His fingers shifted again, flexing. He was almost entirely unable to stop rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, each shift winding him tighter. He panted for breath, hissed. Couldn’t drag his gaze away from Tony’s hand for more than a second or two, except to look up and check Tony’s face.

God, Tony was so fucking gorgeous, it was hardly fair. Sex always had a way of smoothing the worry and strain from his features, making what was already beautiful into something damn near unearthly. Those brown eyes glittered like coals, hot and eager. His cheeks were flushed with desire, pupils wide, lips parted. Bucky might never get tired of looking, but he wanted more. To touch and tease and be _responsible_ for the sounds coming out of Tony’s throat.

“Mmmm... Do you, baby? Tell me how much you want it.” Tony swayed a little closer, just a _little_ not _nearly_ close enough. Only enough to make Bucky’s whole body tense and ache with need.

There was that smug gleam again. Bucky tensed all over, muscles flexing, but there was nothing he could do. He hated this; hated it and loved it at the same time. He struggled with words, the more sincere and explicit, the harder it was for him to give them voice. He ached with need, didn’t know how to express it. He sounded _stupid_ in his own ears. It was humiliating. He knew it _shouldn’t_ be, knew Tony loved it when he talked, but… uggggggg. Bucky squirmed in the few precious centimeters the tie up allowed him.

And Tony would be, had been, merciless, driving him to _say it_. Once, just once, Bucky had managed to push past shame and embarrassment and self-consciousness to say when he wanted, how bad he wanted it, right there at the very beginning, without having to be twisted and wrung out, teased and tormented. Tony had rewarded him immediately with relief, but now Bucky was overthinking it again.

His cheeks and throat burned. “Come on, Tony, sir, please, I… I want it, want to taste you.” Ug, he sounded like a bad 1-900 number. (That had been a really stupid idea; he’d been doing research, trying to figure out what to say, how to sound. The phone conversation had left Bucky both aching with need and almost sick with disgust. He’d felt _slimy_ afterward and showered for almost an hour.)

“You know I can’t resist you when you’re desperate and asking for it,” Tony said. “You want a taste, baby?” His free hand curled into Bucky’s hair and he tightened his grip on the base of his cock, steadying. “Come on then, have a little taste.” He pushed into Bucky’s mouth, oh god, _finally_ , slow and steady, with brief, pulsing thrusts that didn’t even take him to the back of Bucky’s throat.

Bucky whined, needy and high. He closed his eyes; it was too much, the feel of Tony’s cock in his mouth, the salt-bitter of his skin; watching Tony beam down at him (the smug asshole) was too much. He tipped his head, letting his tongue swirl over the crown, flicking at the slit. He lapped at Tony’s cock, eager, and --

Tony pulled back and Bucky straight up sobbed, the sound coming out of his mouth was utterly embarrassing. _You are a soldier, for fuck’s sake. Strive for some dignity._

“How was that, sweetheart?” Tony crooned, the utter asshole. “Was that what you wanted?”

It was an effort worthy of Hercules; lifting his head to stare up at Tony. “Sir…” He wet his lips again, his mouth was alternately dry or too full of saliva. “Tony, _more_?”

The effect of that on Tony was immediately apparent; he shuddered all over, and his eyes darkened. “Bucky,” he breathed, “yes, god.” He slid in again, carefully still but not teasing anymore, just a slick slide of heat and skin, a long groan of satisfaction rumbling out of his throat. “Oh, honey, god, so good.”

Perfect. Bucky let his satisfaction rumble through his throat, sending rough vibrations to work their magic. He hitched in a deep breath, flexed his lips to keep his teeth covered, and let Tony in. His tongue worked, curving and brushing over Tony’s skin. When Tony pulled back, Bucky tightened, sucked in his cheeks. He slanted a look up at Tony, peering through his eyelashes. _Don’t go._

“Nnng, god,” Tony breathed. His eyelids fluttered shut for a moment and then he was looking at Bucky again. “I’ve got you,” he promised, and pushed in again, deeper, grazing the back of Bucky’s throat, his hand steady and firm in Bucky’s hair.

Tony made the best sounds, each one praise in Bucky’s ear and a whip driving him to work harder. Making Tony gasp and writhe and scream with need was one of Bucky’s most urgent goals, even more than his own need and pleasure. He let Tony’s cock slip from his mouth, rubbed his cheek against it, then bent his head as much as he could, flicked his tongue over Tony’s balls, teasing at the tight, soft skin.

“Bucky,” Tony gasped, “oh, _fuck_ , yes, Bucky, I...” He made another one of those amazing noises, something desperate and wanting that made Bucky’s cock jerk hotly in its confinement. “Bucky, _more_.”

More was good. Bucky liked _more_. Eager, urgent sounds slipped out of his mouth, accompanied by flicks of his tongue, words that he didn’t even mean to say but couldn’t stop. “Yes, Tony, oh, god, so good, you taste _perfect_ ,” he moaned, then sucked Tony down as far as he could. His hands flexed, twitched. He rubbed his fingers together, imagined running a thumb over Tony’s nipple, rolling it between his fingers. His skin ached for touch, the ropes cradled him. His cock ached, the binding there almost too tight against his blood-filled and heavy flesh. He squirmed again in the bondage.

He flicked his tongue lightly against the straining ridge, tasted more precome. Could he tempt Tony into anything else? Sometimes, _sometimes_ he could be good enough that Tony would lose it, forget who was supposed to be in charge. “Want you so much, sir,” Bucky offered. “Need… oh, god, I need you.” Before Tony could respond to that or move at all, Bucky deep throated him again, got his cockhead all the way back into his throat and then _hummed_ , his neck and vocal chords working to give Tony as much as he could.

“Oh, god,” Tony said, and his hand closed into a fist in Bucky’s hair, pulling it tight. He shuddered, then pulled Bucky’s head back a little and began thrusting, fucking Bucky’s mouth in earnest.

Bucky’s scalp prickled, sending deep shivers down his back. His skin rippled into gooseflesh, like sheets of rain in a hard wind, sweeping him over with sensation. His lip felt swollen, tingling. Threads of need and want and lust in his belly exploded into fire, heating him from the inside. Burning, aching, throbbing. He breathed hard, through his nose. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he tried to blink them away. His throat blazed. He could barely move his tongue as Tony fucked his throat, just pressed up as Tony slid in and out. Spluttering, choked moans were muffled on Tony’s cock, needy and urgent. He wished he knew how to make them enticing, seductive, but Tony was just going to have to accept desperate and ravished.

An instant’s warning was all he had, a guttural groan and a stutter in the rhythm before Tony was coming. “Oh, _fuck_ , oh god, oh... Bucky, Bucky honey, you’re so good, so perfect,” he groaned, shivering with the aftershocks. “So good for me.”

He wasn’t fast enough, swallowed about half of it, before the rest ran down his chin and splattered onto the floor. He writhed again, straining against the bonds. Each triangle of exposed skin ached, swelling against the bindings. He would have some lovely crease bruises and that thought had him groaning again. “Oh, _god_ , Tony,” he said, voice rough like sandpaper. He coughed, rumbling in his throat. He flicked his tongue out, caught the last wet surge from the tip of Tony’s cock. “Mmm, god that’s… _good_.”

“Glad you liked it,” Tony panted, leaning against the frame for a moment to catch his breath. Pride swelled in Bucky’s chest at that, knowing he’d done that, even bound as he was. After a minute, Tony straightened and stretched, then dropped into a crouch so his face was level with Bucky’s. “How you doing, baby?” he asked, brushing his knuckles down the side of Bucky’s face.

Bucky couldn’t help it, utterly needy, he stropped his face against Tony’s hand, catlike. “‘M good, sir,” he said. “Green.” He flicked his tongue over his lip again, soothing the ache. His fingers were continually restless, rubbing together. His voice was still rough, like he’d tried to swallow a cactus. He snorted, then coughed again. “Good. Want… want to be of use to you, sir.”

“You were perfect,” Tony promised, and kissed him, tongue darting between his lips to catch the taste lingering in Bucky’s mouth. “Mm, yes, so good.” Tony shifted, and held up a bottle with a straw in it. “Drink this, soothe your throat a little. And then we’ll take care of your cock, hm?”

Bucky panted for air, then took a few sips, before gazing at Tony from under his lashes. “If you want to, sir,” he said, trying really hard for coy, flushing again.

***

Tony huffed. _If he wanted_. When had he ever _not_ wanted to see Bucky in the throes of ecstasy? “Of course I want to. You’re gorgeous -- well, even more gorgeous -- when you’re coming. Let’s get you upright first, though, so I can see you properly, hm?” He kissed Bucky’s forehead and then stood -- shit, knees, dammit, he was getting too old for this -- and climbed up behind Bucky to pull him back up onto his knees. “Okay? Got your balance?”

For a moment, Bucky swayed gently, blinking, as blood flow shifted. Finally he opened his eyes, dark and pupils blown. “Yes, sir,” he said, shifting his weight to drop his center of balance.

“Good.” Tony pressed against his back, looking down over Bucky’s shoulder at his straining cock. “Well, that’s pretty.”

He snaked an arm around Bucky’s side to lightly drag his fingertips over the ropes binding Bucky’s cock. “I wonder if you could come right through this. It’s not _that_ tight.”

“Ohgod,” Bucky said, voice strangled. He shifted slightly, reflexively, trying to push himself against Tony’s wandering hand. “Don’t know.”

“Oh, I think you can,” Tony said, pitching it low and directly into Bucky’s ear. “Because I want you to.” He teased his finger around the head, straining already with need.

Bucky let his head drop, dragging against the support ties. “That’s… oh, _god_.” He hissed in a surprised breath as Tony’s finger slid over the knots, squirming and panting for air. His cock twitched and the rope over his slit grew darker. “Oh, that… not fair, oh, god, not fair.”

“No, it’s really not, is it?” Tony said. He licked around the shell of Bucky’s ear, nipped sharply at the lobe, and enjoyed the way Bucky whimpered and squirmed. He kissed and licked down Bucky’s neck, and kept toying with the ropes on Bucky’s cock. “But that’s just too bad, isn’t it?”

By the time Tony had gotten to nipping at Bucky’s collarbone, Bucky was shivering, a rough, continuous whine coming out of his throat when he wasn’t swearing, or begging. Tony wasn’t even sure Bucky had any idea anymore, what he was saying. “... sir, please, Tony, oh fuckfuckfuck, that… god, that fucking knot, please, Tony… need…” The sound of his voice was constant, providing a backdrop against the restless whine of the servos in his left arm as he flexed and clenched and twisted his fingers.

 _Christ_ , but he was beautiful. The flush of his skin and the reedy breathlessness of his voice and the constant movement of his hips, dancing in and out of Tony’s touch as if he couldn’t decide whether being touched was more or less unbearable than not. “Come on, babe, you can do this,” Tony said. He sucked up a bruise on Bucky’s collarbone just to listen to that whimper peak. “I want to see you ruin this pretty rope, want to see it covered with your come. Come for me, baby, you can do it.”

Bucky hitched in a breath, exhaled hard enough to blow his hair out of his face where it hung in sweaty clumps. “Tony, oh… oh, god.” He twisted his hips, then sucked in another breath, throat flushed and red, the blush spreading down his chest. His cock twitched and darkened even further before Bucky was suddenly _screaming_ with it, mouth open, eyes rolling back in his head. A few drops squeezed out from under the knot and Bucky shuddered all over.

“Fuck…. Oh, _fuck_ , Tony…” He gritted his teeth and then the rest of it spurted out, arcing and splattering, released from pressure. “Jeeeeeeeeeeeeesus,” Bucky gasped. He went completely limp in the ropes, swaying a little, chest heaving for air.

So goddamn beautiful; how the hell had Tony _ever_ gotten so lucky? He pulled Bucky’s head down onto his shoulder and stroked Bucky’s sweat-damp hair back. “Perfect,” he whispered, “you were perfect, so good, so beautiful, god. I love you so much, sweetheart.” He murmured praise and love while Bucky shuddered and shivered through the aftershocks, petting everywhere he could reach.

“... don’t think I c’n move, sir,” Bucky said, muffled against Tony’s shoulder. He turned his face, rubbing against Tony, lips moving in feather-soft kisses. He sighed, content and sleepy-sounding and when he tipped his chin up for a kiss, his eyes were distant, pupils huge and wide still.

“You don’t have to, baby,” Tony promised. “I’m going to take care of you.” He wanted to shout and cheer; Bucky’s instincts fought against this utterly relaxed state so hard, it was always a thrill to get him there. He kissed Bucky again. “I’m going to get you untied, first -- are you okay with me unwrapping you, or do you want the quick release?”

“Hmmm?” Bucky blinked a few times, then slumped down again. “‘M fine, sir. Go slow, hmmm? Untie it.”

Tony grinned. “Okay, gorgeous. You just relax, and I’ll get you out of there, and then we can clean up and go take a nap.” Yeah, he definitely owed Thor, bigtime. They were going to get the best experiments ever out of this.

 


End file.
